The invention relates to a screen connector device for a circuit board mounted within a housing with a plug component attached to the exterior of a housing wall by means of securing screws that may be coupled to a socket component mounted to the interior of the housing wall through a cutout in the wall, and that the plug component includes a screening connection in electrical contact with the securing screws to connect the shield of a cable connected to the plug component whose electrical lines may be connected to the circuit board via the plug component and the socket component.
In a known embodiment of such a screen connector device, transfer of the screen potential to the applicable conductor of the circuit board is accomplished via the metallic housing of the plug component and of the socket component. The securing screws to secure the plug component to the pertinent housing wall hereby engage in threaded sockets that are a part of a housing wall made of metal that is not yet in direct electrically-conducting contact with the conductor of the circuit board conducting the screen potential. Special auxiliary devices must resultantly be provided for contact by this conductor of the circuit board in order to connect it with the cable screen of the cable connected to the plug component.